Hope and Faith are parts of the Destiny
by KimStories
Summary: My name is Nate Gray and I’m going to tell you the story of how I met the girl that played the most with my heart, and how… I still love her --- Rated for language
1. Chapter 1: Progress

**Author's Note: **The story is rated T cause of language later in the story, plus they do not have purity rings, there will be nothing graphic but there will be a most likely mention of sex.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Jonas Brothers, all I own is the plot, plus Faith, Destiny and Hope, plus every other character who's last name doens't end with Gray. I had to change the names because of not the story might get deleted!

* * *

**Hope and Faith are parts of the Destiny**

**Preview**

My name is **Nate Gray **and I'm going to tell you the story of how I met the girl that played the most with my heart, and how… I still _love_ her.

**Chapter 1**

It all started when I was **8 **my parents decided the city wasn't the best place to live, too many rush and contamination, so we moved to a southern town really small but very pretty. It was called **Progress**, most people there was nice, others were… well, not so nice.

But anyways, back into the story. A week after we moved, Joe decided we should go out and explore, mom told us not to go too far, so we left.

_Shane_ was leading the way so I guess that's why we got lost; guess we had gone too far from the town. We passed a house while we were walking, a very big one to be specific. The owners had to be rich, but we walked even more, about a kilometer from that house. We got a lake, a very pretty looking lake; we decided to stay there until Jason had an idea on how to get back.

It was getting pretty late, the sunset was about to finish and to tell you the truth I was just about to cry, when we heard girl voices and laughs, two girls were coming down the hill walking towards the lake.

"Umm… Hi?" the older girl asked, she looked like Shane's age. She had blonde heat as her… friend or sister… she had a strong southern accent.

"Hi, I'm Kevin, and that's Joe, and Nick, we are kind of lost" Jason said to the girl, who giggled.

"Oh, well, I'm Faith and this is my cousin Hope" she said pointing the other girl who waved smiling "Do you live in Progress, or in Dainty?" she asked cheerfully

"Umm… progress, what's Dainty?" asked Shane. She laughed again.

"It's the other town, both of them limit with this lake" she explained.

"Oh, okay, so you think you can help us get back?" Jason asked. "Sure, c'mon"

Her and Hope, took us back to the town only to get a lecture from mom, but that's beside the point anyways.

Anyways, after that I started to hang out with Hope, Jason and Shane with Faith because of the difference of ages between us and them, I mean, I was 8, Hope was 7. Shane was 11, and so was Faith, and Jason was 13, so we had different interests.


	2. Chapter 2: Banned

**Author's Note: **The story is rated T cause of language later in the story, plus they do not have purity rings, there will be nothing graphic but there will be a most likely mention of sex.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Jonas Brothers, all I own is the plot, plus Faith, Destiny and Hope, plus every other character who's last name doens't end with Gray. I had to change the names because of not the story might get deleted! Also they do not act like they act on Camp Rock cause I definetly don't want Jason to be ... well you know.. not that smart! .. lol

* * *

**Hope and Faith are parts of the Destiny**

**Preview**

My name is **Nate Gray **and I'm going to tell you the story of how I met the girl that played the most with my heart, and how… I still _love_ her.

**Chapter 2**

We became great friends, the only problem was, their mom, she wasn't that into fond of us, not so rich, or not rich at all to hang out with her daughter and niece who were all mighty and millionaire, did I mention they own the house, or more like mansion we passed to go to the lake? Oh, I'm sorry, my bad, anyways, they do own it, plus a lot of money. We had gone to that house, but their mom had only aloud us to be in the kitchen, Spring Daisies wasn't really into our disposition, her mom rules, we could only enter the kitchen, but both of them had made us sneak into their rooms, and someway we never got caught.

But of course happiness never lasts too much, cause one day after she turned 11, we were in he room, she was making my math homework, look, I give in, I suck at math, so she helps me with my homework under one condition, that I help her brush her hair, it's not like I had any complains, but she had an unusual way of brushing it, she needed it to be at least 100 times each side… It was kind of weird but I guess that was the way she kept it so beautiful.

Anyways, her mom was supposed to be out on a trip, so we were at their house, Shane was somewhere craving their refrigerator, while Jason and Faith talked in her room, but then we saw her mom's car in the parking lot and she was getting out of it. All three of us rushed out from the back door, but I guess we weren't that lucky cause someway her mom found out and grounded them to basically house arrest.

For a whole year, can you believe it? A whole year without seeing her. Crushing you know.

Anyways, life was like that until my 13th birthday, we went to a fancy restaurant to have dinner and Kevin literally crashed to a girl named Destiny, she told us her car wasn't working, she was very pretty, she had strawberry blonde hair, with some pink, a pink piece coming out (**A.N**: like avril lavigne) and Jason being the great gentleman he is, said we'd give her a ride.

And guess what? She was directed to the one and only, _Spring Daisies_.

"You live here?" Shane asked.

"Not exactly, I used to until my dad got divorced and I went to live with him in the city, why?"

"Well…" Jason started, ten minutes later we were telling her everything, and finding out she was Hope's older sister. She told us not to worry; she exchanged numbers with Kevin and told us she'd call tomorrow. Suddenly I felt so grateful for Jason's klutziness.

**-- Normal P.O.V –**

"Mother" Destiny called out to the house, next thing she knew two pair of arms were hugging her.

"Destiny, you're back!" exclaimed Faith happily.

"Yes, you're back" her mother said coldly, in a tone that said 'why did I ever had you, you are nothing but a night of good sex, that turned out to be… you'.

"I'm sorry you couldn't get rid of me for much longer"

"What do you want?"

"Well, you know, in the way here I met a very nice family, who told me, you banned my sister and cousin of seeing them"

"I'm just protecting them"

"Of what? Of becoming sociable people? Unlike you? Oh, dad would' love to know this" Destiny said pulling out her phone.

Her mother scoffed "Do whatever you want with them, but don't come back crying to me" she then went back to her room bitterly.

"Oh God, do you know how much I love you big sis?" Hope exclaimed smiling.

"Oh, I know you" Destiny replied.


End file.
